Kiss of Death
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Eric Northman claimed he never wanted a human companion. What happens when the new waitress at Merlotte's catches his attention? Eric/OC and later Alcide/OC. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a True Blood story. I just recently got into the books and just started watching the show so if I get some things wrong I am SO sorry. I'm combining what I've seen in the show and what I've read in the books. Please let me know what you think and remember this is my first shot at this so PLEASE don't be too harsh! Enjoy and review! :)**

**

* * *

**

Leighanne Fowler got out of her old Honda and looked at the vast country around her. Just hours before she had been in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Instead of vacationing with her friends in Myrtle Beach, she decided to go visit her sister Arlene and her niece and nephew in Bon Temps, Louisiana.

As she looked at the deadness around her she wondered if she made the right decision. She grew up in Bon Temps and left as soon as she hit 18. Now at 21 she was about to enter her senior year at the University of North Carolina. She held fond memories of Bon Temps but North Carolina was her home.

She slowly walked across the gravel parking lot into Merlotte's Bar and Grill where she would be working with her sister for the summer. Merlotte's was fairly small but attracted a decent amount of customers. Leighanne looked around the small bar remembering how many nights she spent here with her sister. It hadn't changed a bit.

"Oh my lord baby sister!" Arlene screamed as she took off towards her sister with her red curls bouncing behind her.

"Hey Arlene." Leighanne said with a smile as she hugged her sister who hugged her tightly. "Arlene I can't breathe." She laughed as Arlene released her.

"Hey you want to help us out now? Sookie is running a little late." The owner Sam Merlotte said as he walked out of his office.

"Well hello to you too Sam." Leighanne said in a sarcastic tone as her sister went over to the closet and got her a uniform.

"She's probably off with that vampire of hers." Arlene said with a sneer as she handed Leighanne a white t-shirt and a pair of small black shorts.

"Vampire? You mean there are vampires around here?" Leighanne asked with a yell as she slipped the uniform on in the bathroom.

"Honey you've been gone way too long. I'm sure they had them in North Carolina you just didn't realize it." Arlene said as Leighanne walked out of the bathroom and tied on an apron.

"Here comes the happy couple now." Arlene said as she went into the back.

Leighanne turned around to see Sookie walk in along with a dark headed man and a tall blonde man. The men sat down at a table as Sookie walked towards the bar.

"Hey Sam!" Sookie said as she grabbed a notepad from the counter but stopped short when she saw Leighanne standing there.

"Oh my god, Leighanne! How are you? It's been too long!" She said as Leighanne smiled at her.

"Yes it has. Who are your friends over there?" Leighanne asked as she noticed the two men looking in their direction.

"Dark headed one is my boyfriend Bill and the other one is…" Sookie started to say but was cut off as the blonde quickly appeared beside Sookie at the bar.

"Sookie forgot her manners. My name is Eric Northman." The blonde said with a smile as he offered his hand.

"Leighanne Fowler." Leighanne said as she shook his hand.

Eric smiled at her and looked her body up and down as if he was surveying her.

Leighanne just stood there staring as if she was in a trance.

"Leighanne!" Sam yelled as Leighanne snapped out of her stare. "Go wait on the tables in the back." He said as she slowly took her hand away from Eric.

"It was nice meeting you Eric." She said with a blush as she quickly made her way to the tables in the back.

"I want to fuck her." Eric said as he continued to stare at Leighanne who was waiting tables.

"Just come out and say what you really want to do to her Eric." Sookie said rolling her eyes as she wiped down the bar.

"Okay I want to take her on that pool table over there in the corner and…" Eric said but stopped as Sookie hit him.

"What did she think about me?" Eric asked as Sookie started to refill the ketchup bottles.

"What do you think? Why are you so interested in her? I thought you didn't want a human." Sookie said as she put the container of ketchup on the bar.

"I don't. I just want to have some fun." Eric smirked as Sookie shook her head at him.

"Eric, remember we have a case here. You don't need distractions." Sookie said looking at him with a stern look.

"Okay mother." Eric spat as Sookie left the bar.

"I will have you." Eric whispered as he watched Leighanne work.

**~Closing Time~**

"You coming straight home or are you going to go out and get to know the town again?" Arlene asked her baby sister as she swept the floor.

"I think I might get to know the town again." Leighanne said with a smile as her sister nodded at her.

"Just don't be too late. Don't wake Lisa and Coby when you get in." Arlene said as Leighanne nodded at her.

"Where to go to?" Leighanne thought aloud as she put her purse into the back of her Honda.

"You could always come to Fangtasia." A voice said causing Leighanne to jump.

"Damnit Eric. Don't sneak up on people like that!" She yelled as she looked up at the face of the blonde vampire.

"Sorry." He said with a laugh as he blocked Leighanne from getting in her car. "So how about it? Come to Fangtasia with me." Eric added as Leighanne shook her head at him.

"Isn't that the vampire club in Shreveport? I'm not driving all the way to Shreveport and I prefer my company to be alive. Thanks but no thanks." She said as Eric looked at her with a smirk.

"Come on you know you want to go with me." Eric said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Eric your mind control bullshit isn't going to work on me. Let me leave please." She added as Eric growled and moved out of the way.

Leighanne got in her car and began to drive to the local club. She was about halfway there when she ran over something in the road causing her car to cut off.

"What the hell?" She said as she got out of the car and looked under her car to see there was nothing there.

She began to walk down the street and quickly jumped as she saw a wolf sitting in the middle of the road. Leighanne stopped and just looked at the wolf as it was not moving an inch. It was like it was staring into her soul. After a few minutes the wolf changed forms turning into a tall man with long brown hair.

"Leave. It isn't safe here." The man said.

Leighanne nodded at him slowly and slowly stepped back as she noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh sorry." He said with a smirk as he followed her gaze. "It would be hard to shift with clothes on." He explained as she nodded at him.

"I wish I could leave but my car broke down." Leighanne said as she pointed behind her.

"Ah. Pop the hood." The man said as Leighanne looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh okay." She said as she walked towards her car.

"That won't be necessary." The voice of Eric said as he walked towards them causing the man to change back into wolf form. "I will take her home. Leave now." He added as the wolf snarled at him and walked away.

"Why didn't he attack you?" Leighanne asked as she looked back at Eric.

"His father owes a debt to me. Come on let's get you home. Unless you want to stall for a little while?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Fine." Leighanne said rolling her eyes as she realized Eric wasn't going to give up.

Leighanne got into her car and was shocked that it started right up, as if nothing was ever wrong with it. Eric slowly got into the car and looked at Leighanne with a smile.

"So where too?" He asked as she looked at him with a scowl.

"How come I have a feeling you had something to do with my car breaking down?" She asked as she drove down the road.

"You can't prove it." Eric said with a smug smile as Leighanne shook her head.

"Why are you here in Bon Temps? I heard Sookie say you lived in Shreveport." Leighanne asked as she drove down the road.

"I was just visiting her and Bill. We have a bit of a werewolf problem here." Eric answered as Leighanne looked at him with a confused face.

"A few tried to kidnap Bill a while back it looks like more are on the loose. Alcide back there was a werewolf. I think the leader of his pack took a liking to you." Eric said as Leighanne stayed silent.

"So that was why he was warning me about?" She asked as Eric nodded. "What would he do to me if he caught me?" She added.

"Kill you but I won't let that happen. You are mine now." Eric said as Leighanne gripped the steering wheel tightly and drove down the dark country road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you soo much for the faves and alerts! Here is another chapter for you! I only own Leighanne and Daxton. The hottie vampires and werewolves are owned by Charlaine Harris lol. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

****~Shreveport~**

"So this is the famous Fangtasia?" Leighanne laughed as they got out of her car. "Doesn't look all that exciting to tell you the truth." She added as Eric appeared at her side glaring.

"Oh… You own this place?" Leighanne said with a small laugh as Eric grabbed her hand.

"Yes I do. Now come on." He said as he led her towards the door.

Eric opened the doors to the large club and led Leighanne inside. She looked at the sights around her as Eric led her to the back.

"Are those humans?" Leighanne asked with wide eyes as she pointed towards the bar as many vampires were feeding.

"Yes they are what we call 'fangbangers'." Eric said as he pushed a still shocked Leighanne into his office.

"So basically vampire groupies? What the fuck?" Leighanne said as she sat down in the chair. "Wow Eric you sure know how to show a girl a good time. You bring me to your office. How smooth." She added as she rolled her eyes.

Eric quickly jumped in front of her and touched her face causing her to gasp.

"We could get to know each other or have nasty sex. Which do you prefer? Or we could do both." He said with a smirk as Leighanne gave a small laugh.

"No matter what you've heard I don't sleep with a guy on the first date. Let's talk." She said as Eric smiled and sat back down in his chair.

"We will get to that later. Right now we have some business to attend to. Bring him in Pam." Eric added as a blonde female vampire brought in the man Leighanne had seen in the road earlier that night this time fully clothed.

"I don't think we were properly introduced earlier my name is Alcide Herveaux." He said as he extended his hand.

"Leighanne Fowler." She said as she shook his hand.

"Let's get to business shall we?" Eric said but scowled as he heard Leighanne's phone going off.

"I swear if that's Arlene… Hello?" She said into her phone and walked towards the door. "Woah Woah… Daxton what's going on? Dax it's kind of a bad time. Can I call you later?" She added as she looked at the werewolf and vampire in front of her.

"What do you mean you are in Louisiana? Dax calm down. Go to the motel in town I'll be there in a little bit. I'm a bit busy at the moment. I'll try and convince Arlene to let you stay with us for the night. Bye Dax hang in there." Leighanne said letting out a breath.

"Sorry guys my friend Daxton's…"

"…Boyfriend broke up with her and she's upset. Alcide go and get her she is at the motel in Bon Temps. We will have our discussion later at Merlotte's in an hour." Eric said as Alcide nodded at the vampire and left the office.

**~Bon Temps Motel~**

Daxton Andrews wiped a tear from her eye as she grabbed a piece of paper from her purse. She read the words that her boyfriend of four years wrote only months before. The letter was full of empty promises and dreams that would never come true.

She quickly grabbed a lighter from her purse and lit the paper. She threw it on the ground and watched it burn.

"Fuck you Matt. I wasted four years of my life on you!" She said as she yelled at the wind.

"You know the first sign you are going crazy is when you start talking to yourself." A male voice said causing Daxton to jump.

She quickly pulled a baseball bat out of the back of her truck and held it up ready to strike.

"Mister I'm not all that thrilled with men right now so if you say another smartass comment to me like that again I will hit you." Daxton said as the man walked up to her.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Alcide I was sent to get you by Leighanne she's worried about you." Alcide said as Daxton looked at him with a glare.

"If she was all that worried she would've came and got me herself, not send a complete stranger." Daxton said as Alcide got in the drivers side of her truck and she got in the passenger side.

"She has some business to attend to right now she will be home shortly. Why are you so upset?" Alcide asked as he started her truck up and began to drive down the road.

"My boyfriend of four years dumped me for the school slut." Daxton said as tears started rolling down her cheeks once more. "I don't know what I did wrong. What did I do to deserve this? I thought I would end up marrying the guy." She added as Alcide reached over and grabbed her hand.

"I can relate. I was with my ex- girlfriend for months and she dumped me for my pack leader. They are now engaged." Alcide said clinching his jaw.

"Pack leader?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I'm a werewolf. Does that bother you?" Alcide said as Daxton's eyes widened.

"Surprisingly no it doesn't. Not to be rude or anything was your girlfriend nuts?" Daxton asked as Alcide gave a small laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"A man as handsome as you are any woman would be lucky to have you."

Alcide smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Just like any man would be lucky to have you. Your boyfriend was crazy to let you go." Alcide said as Daxton blushed a little bit.

"Thank you."

"Anytime darlin'. We're here." He added as he pulled the car to a stop.

**~Leighanne's car~**

"So werewolves kidnapped Sookie's boyfriend?" Leighanne asked Eric a little while later.

"Yes."

"What do I have to do with it? I just got to this town." Leighanne said as Eric looked at her with a smile.

"Your sister is close with Sookie. She is always babysitting your niece and nephew or just hanging out. What I want you to do is keep a watch over her so she doesn't do anything stupid." Eric said as Leighanne looked at him with a confused face.

"We just saw him a couple hours ago how could he have been kidnapped?" Leighanne asked as Eric looked at her.

"That's what we are trying to figure out. I have a feeling its werewolves. That is why I'm going to bring Alcide in. Please keep a watch over Sookie though. When it comes to Bill she tends not to think rationally." Eric said as Leighanne nodded at him.

"She must really love him."

"That she does. Just as he loves her." Eric said looking out the window.

"Are you jealous?" Leighanne asked with a smile as Eric turned to face her.

"I'm not jealous of Bill Compton. I just wish that I could have a love like that." He said as Leighanne smiled at him.

"You know just now you sounded human."

"Shut up." Eric said shooting her a glare.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Leighanne said as she pulled into her sister's driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is Chapter 3 :) Thank you so much for all the alerts, faves, and reviews guys it means alot. :) I only own Leighanne and Daxton. Read, please review and enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"He left you for Amy? Is he fucking nuts?" Leighanne asked a little bit later as Daxton nodded her head.

"I just don't know anymore. I'm staying single for a while." Daxton said as her friend hugged her.

"I'm sure you don't want to go back to Myrtle Beach so you can stay here for tonight. I know that I can convince Arlene to let you stay here for the summer till we go back to school." Leighanne said as Daxton gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Leigh. Who was that guy you sent to get me? He was really nice." Daxton asked.

"That was Alcide. He is one of Eric's friends." Leighanne answered as she leaned against her headboard and opened a bag of chips.

"He was kinda cute." Daxton said with a grin as she stole some chips from the bag.

"Dax… you just got out of a relationship and he's at least 10 years older than you." Leighanne said as she put a movie into the DVD player.

"I'm not looking for a relationship Leigh; I just want to have some fun this summer. Does your sister know you hooked up with a vampire?" Daxton asked as Leighanne rolled her eyes and turned off the lights.

"I didn't hook up with him. He wants me to look out for Arlene's friend Sookie. Hooking up with him didn't cross my mind."

"Sure it didn't." Daxton said sarcastically as the movie started.

After about an hour of watching the horror movie the girls heard a tap at the window causing them to scream.

Leighanne looked up to see Eric standing there with a grin waving.

"What's going on in there?" Arlene shouted from the next room.

"It's nothing Arlene just this movie go back to sleep." Leighanne shouted as she walked over to the window.

"I think I'm going to go to the guest room now… night Leigh." Daxton said as she quickly grabbed her pillow and walked out of the room.

"Eric what the fuck you just can't float at my window anytime you please!" Leighanne said with a hiss as she opened the window.

"May I come in?" He asked as Leighanne glared at him.

"No the fuck you can't. Need I remind you I have a niece and nephew that go to school early in the morning? Go home." She said as Eric just kept smiling at her.

"We got off to a wrong start. I wanted to get to know you earlier, but as you see that didn't work out so well did it?" He asked as Leighanne shook her head. "So may I come in?" He asked again as she nodded.

"Want to finish this movie with me?" Leighanne asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Sure. What are we watching?" Eric asked as he joined her on the bed.

"Some cheesy vampire movie. Ironic huh?" Leighanne said with a laugh as Eric smiled at her.

They watched the movie in silence for about an hour with Leighanne occasionally hiding her face in Eric's chest during scary parts.

"I love how inaccurate the movie portrayals of my kind are." Eric said as short time later. "I mean the folklore is true but the actors are terrible." He added as Leighanne laid her head down on his chest.

"Do you feed on humans?" Leighanne asked as Eric looked down at her.

"Occasionally yes. We have synthetic blood but drinking that isn't enough; especially for the older vampires. It's like forcing a carnivore to be a vegetarian." Eric explained as Leighanne listened closely.

"Do you want to drink my blood?"

Eric tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her throat gently causing Leighanne to moan quietly.

"I do, but I'm behaving myself." Eric laughed as he slowly kissed his way to Leighanne's jaw line.

"You call this behaving yourself? I hate to see what you do when you don't." Leighanne said with a laugh as Eric positioned himself to where his lips were only inches from hers.

"Do you want this?" He asked as Leighanne's breath caught.

"Yes." She replied in a whisper as Eric gently slid his lips over hers. He pulled back breaking the kiss and looked down at Leighanne who was breathing heavy. Eric smiled as she pulled him back down to her and captured his lips once more deepening it as Eric kissed back feverishly.

Eric quickly broke the kiss causing Leighanne to groan in protest.

"Why did you stop?" She asked with a pout as Eric slowly stood up from the bed.

"It's almost dawn. I must rest."

"Will I see you again tomorrow night?" Leighanne asked as she followed Eric toward the window.

"Yes. I assure you I will." He replied as he kissed her lips gently once more.

Eric quickly disappeared into the night before she could say anything else. She walked back over to her bed and lay back down.

"Wow." She said with a smile as she touched her lips and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~Merlotte's~**

"What's wrong with you?" Daxton asked Leighanne in a whisper as she looked like she was about to fall over at any minute.

"Eric didn't leave until dawn. I am running on two hours sleep." Leighanne replied with a yawn as she grabbed her notepad from her apron and waited on the customers that had just arrived.

Daxton, Leighanne, and Arlene had the morning shift that day. Leighanne had convinced Arlene to let Daxton stay for the summer on one condition… she had to get a job. Sam Merlotte had been nice enough to offer her a job busing tables. It wasn't a lot of money but it was money she could use while visiting Louisiana.

"Hey Daxton." A voice said causing Daxton to jump and almost drop her pan. She turned around only to be met by the handsome face of Alcide Herveaux.

"Hey Alcide. What brings you to Merlotte's?" Daxton asked as she took the dirty dishes off the table he was sitting at.

"I heard Merlotte's has the best breakfast in town. I thought I would stop here and get some before I headed back to Jackson." He replied as Daxton sat down at the table with him.

"Oh you're leaving so soon?" She asked as he nodded.

"I have a surveying business to run I will come back when Eric calls." Alcide said as Leighanne brought his breakfast to him.

"Thanks." He said picking up his fork and dug into the food.

"Maybe we could go out when you come back." Daxton said looking down at the table then back up at Alcide who was looking at her with a smile.

"I'd like that." He replied with a smile as Daxton stood up and grabbed her dishpan once more.

"See you around Alcide." She said waving at him as she passed two old ladies that were busy gossiping.

"You know I heard from Dora that there was a vampire at the Fowler's last night. He didn't leave until dawn."

"What? Arlene done got herself a vampire? Poor Terry. I thought she had finally found the one."

"He might've been there for Leighanne. But who knows it's never been a secret that the Fowler sisters are as wild as they come."

The ladies stopped when they heard someone clear their throat.

Arlene quickly put their food in front of them with a loud thud as she looked at both of them.

"I'll have you know that Terry and I are engaged. He is the best man I have ever been with. As for the vampire being at my house I have no idea what you are talking about." Arlene said quickly as she ran to the back.

"Leighanne Fowler, get your ass out here now!" Arlene yelled as Leighanne walked into the back.

"Arlene what the hell?"

"I heard from Rachel and Hattie that a vampire was at my house until dawn. Would you care to explain that?" Arlene asked as she got madder by the minute.

"Shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter four! Sorry it took so long to get this up and sorry this is so short! The next chapters will be longer because I have figured out where I want to go with this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and faves. It means A LOT! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Arlene calm down. You are blowing this way out of proportion." Leighanne aid as her sister glared at her.

"Leighanne you know how I feel about vampires. They are killers!" Arlene yelled as Leighanne rolled her eyes.

"Arlene not all of them are killers. A few of them may be, but don't put down an entire group just because a few of them happen to be bad."

"I don't care all they do is stir up trouble and I for one won't have it in my house especially with all that happened last year." Arlene said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. She quickly walked away from her sister slamming the door behind her.

"Shit… why didn't I think of that?" Leighanne said thinking aloud as Daxton looked at her with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"My sister's ex-fiancé killed girls that had relationships with vampires. She was in love with him and he did that right under her nose. I don't think she will ever be the same and there I was making out with a vampire in the next room that only a few months back he was sleeping in." Leighanne said as Daxton's eyes widened.

"Is he in jail?" Daxton asked as Leighanne shook her head.

"He was killed when he tried to get after Sookie."

"Did her boyfriend do it?" Daxton asked.

"I honestly have no clue. It's a touchy subject for Arlene so I don't bring it up too much. I just know that I need to speak with Eric and let him know that we can't see each other anymore." Leighanne said walking out of the kitchen.

**~Fangtasia (Early Evening)~**

"Are you bringing your pet tonight?" Pam said rolling her eyes as she walked into Eric's office.

"She is not my pet Pamela. I was going to have her watch Sookie, but the way things are going I might be the one looking after Leighanne." Eric said as he sat down at his desk.

"What do you mean?" Pam asked as Eric looked up at her.

"Alcide called and told me that the rival packmaster became interested in Leighanne as well as Sookie. Sookie is because of Bill and they know of her telepathic powers. I have yet to learn why he wants Leigh." He explained as Pam stared blankly at him.

"Since when do you care about humans?" Pam asked as Eric stood up from his desk.

"I don't. I don't want the werewolves to do these things then pin it on the vampires." Eric said as Pam shook her head.

"Is that why you reek of human?" Pam asked as she smelled the air and made a face. "Eric it would be wise not to get attached. It will never lead to anything good." She added as Eric stood in the doorway.

"Do me a favor Pam, stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours okay?"

Pam growled and stomped out of the office pushing past Eric as he stood in the doorway watching the people in the club. After a few minutes he noticed Leighanne walking towards the office.

"Eric we need to talk."

"Yes we do. I was about to come and find you actually, come in." Eric replied as he let Leighanne in his office and he shut the door.

"Eric about last night…"

"What about it? I rather enjoyed myself." Eric said as Leighanne gave him a small smile.

"I did too, but…"

"But?"

"My sister found out and went ballistic. You know about her ex-fiancé right?" Leighanne asked as Eric nodded slowly.

"So unfortunate. Those murders were what made everyone look down upon my kind." Eric said as Leighanne nodded.

"She was so in love with him Eric and he did these things right under her nose. I fit into the category of the girls he used to kill and she's scared. Hell so am I." Leighanne said as Eric looked at her with a confused face.

"What are you afraid of Leighanne? As long as I am around I won't let anyone harm you. I swear." Eric replied as Leighanne smiled.

"I'm afraid of what I am starting to feel for you. I know that sounds stupid, but that's how it is." Leighanne said as she looked over at Eric who was smiling.

Eric began to say something but stopped short when Pam burst into the office.

"What's wrong Pam have you ever heard of knocking?" Eric asked as Pam glared at him.

"I'll have you know one of your own kind was just murdered in the parking lot. Cops are going to be swarming the area in a few minutes." Pam said as Eric looked at her with wide eyes.

"Did you catch the scent?"

"It was werewolves." Pam answered as Eric slammed his fist down on the table.

"Pam, go back and see if you can find anything else I need to get Leighanne to safety."

"Maybe I can help." Leighanne suggested causing the two vampires to look at her.

"What can some human like you do?" Pam asked.

"I have visions sometimes. Some of my visions are of the future and I can't control them. I can see the past too if I have something that they have touched. Could you see if you can find anything?" Leighanne explained as Pam quickly ran out of the office in search of something their victim had touched.

"So that is why they are so interested in you." Eric thought aloud causing Leighanne to look at him with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to have a talk…"

**~Bon Temps~**

"Daxton, you have someone here to see you." Arlene said with a smile as Daxton looked up from her book.

"Who is it?"

"He didn't say. He sure is handsome though." Arlene giggled as Daxton shook her head and made herself presentable.

Daxton walked down the stairs and was greeted by Alcide and Arlene talking to him acting like a school girl.

"Hi Alcide! I thought you were going back to Jackson?" Daxton asked as she hugged him.

"Change of plans. Want to go out for a drink?"

"Sure. Let me get my purse." She replied with a smile as she went back up the stairs.

Daxton emerged a few minutes later and waved to Arlene who smiled brightly and shut the door behind her.

"This was going to be a social call until something came up." Alcide said as Daxton buckled her seatbelt.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a murder at Fangtasia tonight. A vampire. Eric reckons a werewolf did it because of the scent. I am going to go check it out and you are going to make sure Leighanne gets home safely." Alcide explained without taking his eyes off the road.

"Are we in danger Alcide?" Daxton asked with wide eyes as the werewolf looked over at her.

"I am not certain. Don't worry _cher, _I am going to keep a watch over both of you tonight. No one will harm you with me around, I promise." Alcide said as he reached over and grabbed Daxton's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is chapter 5! Sorry it took so long to update my muse wasn't working. Read, review and enjoy! All the feeback means alot!**

**

* * *

**"Are you okay?" Daxton asked Leighanne as she walked out of Fangtasia with a blank expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Leighanne answered as Eric appeared behind her.

"Alcide, Daxton can you see that she makes it home? I have to stay here and talk to the police." Eric asked as Alcide nodded.

"I will keep watch over them tonight." Alcide added as Eric looked at him with a small smile.

"Thanks. I will see you soon." Eric said as he kissed Leighanne's lips gently.

"Leigh what's wrong?" Daxton asked as they got into Alcide's truck.

"Eric told me some things tonight and I'm not sure how I feel about it." Leighanne said as she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

"What did he tell you?"

"The wolves let Bill go. They aren't interested in Sookie anymore." Leighanne explained as her friend and the werewolf looked on. "Apparently I'm more powerful than Sookie since my powers are more defined than hers. They think that I would be more helpful to them so they let Bill go. Killing the vampire was their calling card." She added as Alcide looked at her with wide eyes.

"No wonder my packmaster was so interested in you. Don't worry Leigh as long as Eric and I are around nothing will harm you." Alcide said as Leighanne nodded and he pulled the truck to a stop.

"Guys, I am going to come in the house with you when you go in. These are an extra set of my clothes, I will need them after I get in. You two sit on the porch and wait for me. I am going to hide my truck. When I get back I am going to shift and you guys can tell Arlene that you are keeping my dog for the night." Alcide explained as the girls quickly got out of the truck and sat on the porch watching Alcide speed away.

Daxton and Leighanne sat on the porch swing listening to the crickets and other sounds of the night.

"How did I get dragged into this Dax? Now I wish I never left." Leighanne said as she looked at her friend with a sad face.

"Think about it this way Leigh. If you never left home you would have never met Eric and I would have never met Alcide." Daxton said with a smile as Leighanne nodded.

"I'm glad I did, but sometimes I wish I didn't. Then I wouldn't have been dragged into this mess."

"True, but with or without him they probably would have found you anyway." Daxton replied as they heard the gravel crunching.

"I heard my name. I hope you were speaking well of me." Eric said with a smirk as Leighanne shook her head.

"Of course we were. Find out anything else?" Leighanne asked as Eric walked up the steps and sat down in a chair beside the swing.

"Pam was unable to find anything small that the victim had touched I was thinking maybe you could come back with me to my house tonight and search the bar in the morning while it's closed."

"Sure. Dax are you okay with being alone with Alcide?" Leighanne asked with a smile as Daxton laughed.

"I think I can manage. See you tomorrow afternoon." Daxton answered as Leighanne smiled at her and got in her car with Eric.

Daxton waved and sighed as she sat back down on the swing and patiently awaited Alcide's return.

After a few minutes a beautiful wolf came walking up the path.

"Alcide?"

The wolf winked causing Daxton to laugh and smile as she walked through the door.

"Leighanne not coming home tonight?" Arlene asked as she looked at Daxton who walked in the door.

"I don't think so Arlene. By the way, I'm watching my friend's dog tonight." Daxton said as she started up the stairs.

"Good lord that thing looks like a wolf!"

"It's a husky not a wolf I promise you Arlene." Daxton said with a laugh as she shut the door to her room.

Daxton let out a breath as she put Alcide's clothes on the bed.

"I'm going to go get a shower feel free to shift." Daxton said as she grabbed shorts and a tank top from the dresser and quickly went in the bathroom.

Alcide shifted as Daxton peeked around the corner and smiled brightly.

"Nice ass!" Daxton yelled with a grin as Alcide laughed.

"No peeking!"

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself." Daxton said with a laugh as she shut the door and quickly took a shower.

When she got out she saw that Alcide was laying on her bed this time fully dressed watching something on TV.

"Anything interesting?"

"Nope." Alcide said as he turned the television off and turned around to look at Daxton who got under the covers.

"If you don't mind me asking how long were you and your ex together?" Daxton asked as Alcide sighed and rolled on his back.

"Probably around four years just like you and your ex. We were engaged for a little bit until she found out I didn't want to have kids. She got mad and ended it. Now she's into drugs and is engaged to the rival packmaster." Alcide explained as he looked up at the ceiling.

Daxton looked at him with a sad face then reached over and touched his face.

"You deserve better than that Alcide. I'm sorry you went through that."

"Thanks." He added as he turned around to face Daxton.

"You are a good guy. It was her loss." Daxton added as Alcide moved closer to her.

Before Daxton could stop him Alcide softly kissed her lips and after a few minutes broke it.

"Goodnight,_ cher_."

"Goodnight." Daxton replied in shock as she drifted off to sleep in Alcide's arms.

**~Eric's House~**

Leighanne stood on the balcony of Eric's house and marveled at the beauty of the night. Eric had been a gracious host and gave her a tour of the house that he shared with Pam and a couple other vampires. He left her alone so that she could change clothes and get settled.

A week ago when Leighanne had arrived in Louisiana all she wanted to do was leave. She thought everything was dead and barren just as the life that she left there. As she stood in the balcony she thought that the night seemed more alive.

She closed her eyes as a gentle breeze blew making her regret the sheer summer dress that she had changed into.

As if reading her mind Eric came up behind Leighanne and wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump.

"Are you cold?" Eric asked as Leighanne nodded. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He added as Leighanne leaned against him melting in his embrace.

She put her hands on top of his as they stood in silence just holding each other.

"Do you have everything you need?" Eric asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Thanks Eric. Thank you for looking out for me." Leighanne said as Eric tightened his grip around her waist.

"Anything for you beautiful." He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. He whispered something in a language she didn't understand before he pulled her hair back and gently kissed her neck.

He nibbled a little causing Leighanne to moan as she turned around and faced him. It was then that she realized he was wearing only lose workout pants and a red robe and his fangs were fully extended.

She walked closer and touched his fangs as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

He brought her closer to him as he kissed her lips softly, deepening it as the minutes wore on. They tore at each others clothes before Eric picked Leighanne up effortlessly and threw her on the bed.

Leighanne moaned as his fangs nipped at her throat and moved her hair as if she was inviting Eric to bite her.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked in a husky voice as Leighanne nodded.

Eric bit into her neck causing her to scream a bit.

"Eric now." She yelled as he entered her.

"_Leighanne wake up." _

Leighanne jumped as she woke up breathing heavy and realized that it was just a dream.

"What were you dreaming about? You were making some serious happy noises. You must have been dreaming about me." Eric said with a smirk as Leighanne realized he was sitting at the end of her bed.

"In your dreams." Leighanne said as she put her head back down on the pillow and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am SOOOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update this story. I've had A LOT happen in the past few months but here it is.. the latest chapter! Definitely worth the wait because I already have the next chapter planned out :). Read, review and enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**"Daxton, honey have you seen Leighanne? She never came home last night." Arlene asked looking at Daxton who was wiping down tables.

"Uh no I haven't heard from her since yesterday when we were all working." Daxton lied as Arlene eyed her suspiciously.

"She went off with that vampire again didn't she?" Arlene asked with a growl as Daxton swallowed hard.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh cut the shit Daxton. You know she is with him." Arlene hissed. "I knew I shouldn't have let her watch that damn Buffy the Vampire Slayer show when she was little." She added as she threw her purse into the back.

"Hey Arlene watch it!" Sam yelled as he ducked to avoid being hit by the purse.

"Sorry Sam."

"Arlene he's not going to hurt her I promise. He is my friend." Sookie said as she walked behind the bar.

"Of course the one that has the vampire for a boyfriend sides with her." Arlene said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you one thing, she brings him back into my house and puts Lisa and Coby in danger again she'll have to find another place to stay." She added as Daxton's eyes widened.

"What about me?" Daxton asked as she turned around and looked at her.

"Honey as long as you don't cause any trouble you are welcome to stay at my house for as long as you like." Arlene said with a smile as Sookie shook her head.

Arlene quickly went to the back and Daxton pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Leighanne.

"_Leigh, Arlene is going crazy! Get your ass home!"_

She quickly pressed send and went back to busing the tables.

**~Eric's~**

"Great." Leighanne said as she opened her phone to see the text message from her best friend.

She shut her phone and looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway smirking at her.

"I went to the bar and couldn't find anything. Can I leave now?" Leighanne asked as Eric looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the rush?"

"For one my sister is being a bitch and two I don't want to be anywhere near you." Leighanne said with a hiss as Eric smirked at her.

"The vibe I have been getting tells me otherwise. Why don't you want to be near me?"

"Oh I don't know making me have sex dreams about you when you are sitting at the end of my bed!" Leighanne yelled as she got up in his face.

"I assure you those were your thoughts I had nothing to do with it. Since I can't glamour you how can I tap into your dreams?" Eric asked as Leighanne's face changed. "Just admit it you want me." Eric said as he grabbed Leghanne's arms.

"Screw you Eric." Leighanne said with a hiss as she tried to pull away from Eric's grip.

"Listen I didn't come in here to argue."

"Well what did you come for Eric?" Leighanne asked rolling her eyes.

"I want to make sure you are safe at all times, even when I am not around." He said with a serious look.

"What are you going to do hire a bodyguard for me?"

"No. Something deeper than that." Eric said causing Leighanne to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to exchange blood." Eric said causing Leighanne's eyes to widen and pull away from him.

"Hell no. You aren't turning me Eric Northman!" She yelled pointing at him.

"I'm not going to turn you." Eric said with a laugh. "I take a little bit of your blood and you take a little bit of mine. If I was to turn you I would have to drain your blood completely, and I'm not going to do that unless you want me too. When we take each others blood we will know the others moods and we will be able to sense each others presence. We will also be able to tell if either one of us is in danger." He explained as Leighanne crossed her arms.

"I don't like this." Leighanne said as she slowly stepped forward.

"You don't have to like it. I just want to know if you are safe." Eric said as he moved her hair exposing her neck.

"Just get it over with." She said as she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck.

Leighanne took a deep breath as Eric kissed her neck then bite down making her scream a little in pain. After a few moments he licked her neck to seal the wound and pulled back to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked as Leighanne just nodded.

He searched through his pocket and pulled out a knife. He unbuttoned his shirt and cut his chest a little bit causing the blood to trickle down.

Leighanne gulped as she stared down at his chest.

"Drink Leighanne." Eric said as Leighanne kept staring.

"I'm getting to that, chill." She said as she leaned down and grimaced as she licked the blood from his chest.

Leighanne was shocked at how sweet and thick Eric's blood was. She bit down a little bit making Eric moan as she continued to move her tongue across his chest. When she thought that she had taken enough she stood up and looked at Eric who was smirking at her with his fangs extended.

Leighanne blushed a little as she walked back over to the bed and she picked up her bag. "Where's Pam?" She asked.

"I am much older than Pam so I can be awake during the day, but only for short periods of time." Eric explained as Leighanne nodded.

"I must go to ground. Get home safely okay?"

Leighanne nodded and quickly pushed past Eric who grabbed her and kissed her lips softly.

"See you later my Leighanne." He said when she walked out of the door and out of his sight.

**~Merlotte's~**

Daxton wiped the sweat off of her brow and loaded more dishes into her dishpan. She moved slowly to the next table when she felt a sharp pain in her head. She groaned in pain and dropped the pan to the floor.

"You alright sweetheart?" Sam Merlotte asked as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah just a headache is all." Daxton said with a little smile. "I think I am going to take my break now." She added as she picked up the dishes that she had dropped and ran to the bathroom.

She turned on the water and splashed some on her face before she looked at herself in the mirror.

She screamed as she saw her dark brown eyes were now bright blue.

"What in the world?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the latest chapter! Let me know what you think! I only own Leighanne and Daxton!**

**

* * *

**

"Sam, I don't know what's wrong with me!" Daxton said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I do. Come on. I'll give you the rest of the day off. Go to my trailer and wait there for me." Sam said as he handed Daxton a key. "I will explain everything when I get over there." He added walking back into the bar.

Daxton sighed and dried her tears before she took her phone out and sent a text to Leighanne telling her where to meet her. She walked out the back door and stiffened when she heard gravel crunching behind her.

"Sam?" Daxton called only to be answered with silence. She shrugged as she put the key in the lock.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking by herself at night." A voice said making Daxton jump. She turned around to be met by the smiling face of Alcide Herveaux. She returned the smile as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Cher, _your eyes." He said touching her face.

"What's wrong with me?" Daxton asked as Alcide pulled her into his arms.

"I think it's best for Sam to explain." Alcide replied as he looked over his shoulder to see Sam walking towards them.

"Hey Alcide. Come on Daxton I'll explain." Sam said as he gently pushed her into his trailer.

"Sam what's wrong with me?" Daxton asked as she sat down on the couch and Sam offered her a drink.

"Daxton, were you adopted?" Sam asked as Daxton looked at him with a confused face.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Daxton." Alcide said putting his hand on her arm.

"Yes. I have been with my adoptive parents since I was a few months old. I still don't know what this has to do with anything Sam." Daxton said as Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you happen to know what your birth parents names are?"

"I'm not sure about first names but their last name was Quinn from Memphis." Daxton replied as Sam's eyes widened.

"Son of a bitch." Sam said as he stood up and paced around the room.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"I think I know your brother Daxton." Sam said with a small smile.

Daxton's eyes went wide as Sam looked at her with a confused face.

"God please no." She said lowly but Sam overheard her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sam you can't be my brother! You just can't! Some of the thoughts I've had about you it would be hmm how can I put this? Incest?" Daxton said as Sam laughed a little.

"It's not me Dax… I promise you. Alcide get me John Quinn's number."

**~Later~**

"Hey Daxton I got your message what's going on." Leighanne said trailing off her comment when she saw an unfamiliar man sitting in the room.

"Um, hello." She said as she looked at the bald man who looked up at her with violet eyes.

"Leighanne, this is my brother John Quinn." Daxton said as John got up and shook Leighanne's hand.

"Just call me Quinn."

"I thought you were an only child." Leighanne said as she looked at her best friend with a confused face.

"I thought I was too. Now Sam will you please explain this." Daxton said looking at Sam who let out a breath.

"This is going to sound crazy but by the looks of it you are a shape shifter. It explains everything. Your eye color changing, your mood swings…" Sam said as Daxton glared at him.

"I haven't had mood swings!" Daxton yelled as Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really? Remember yelling at poor Mrs. Talley because she asked you for ketchup?" Sam asked as Daxton's face changed.

"Well she knows that's not my job! I clean the tables. If I do the waitresses job I want the tip!" Daxton said as the other four shook their heads.

"Also, your eyes changed colors at the full moon it all fits." Sam said as Daxton shook her head.

"Wow." Was the only thing she could think to say. She looked over at her newly found brother who gave her smile.

"Why did our mom give me up for adoption?" Daxton asked looking at Quinn.

"You would have to ask her that. I guess she felt ashamed about what we were and wanted to get you away from it hoping it would go away obviously that didn't happen." He replied as Daxton nodded.

"Will it hurt?"

"The first time yes, but after that it's a breeze." Quinn replied and Daxton nodded.

"Well did you find out anything about the murder at Fangtasia?" Daxton asked Leighanne changing the subject.

"No. Nothing." Leighanne said as Alcide's eyes widened.

"Are you going back to the bar tonight?" Alcide asked as Leighanne shook her head.

"Nope. Eric's a jerk. If he wants me back at Fangtasia he'll have to drag me there." Leighanne replied.

"What happened?" Daxton asked with wide eyes.

"Come outside I'll explain." Leighanne said as she grabbed her best friends arm and drug her outside.

"Okay what happened?" Daxton asked when they were outside.

Leighanne told her friend what had happened the night before and that morning. Daxton shook her head.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think Eric cares about you and your safety." Daxton answered as Leighanne growled and looked at her friend.

"He is a vampire he is incapable of that!" Leighanne screamed then screamed again when she noticed something on her friend's cheeks.

"Uh… Dax.."

"What?"

Leighanne quickly pulled a mirror out of her purse and gave it to Daxton who held it to her face and screamed as she saw whiskers protruding out of her cheeks.

"Why the hell is this happening to me?" She yelled as Sam and the others came running out to meet them.

Daxton hunched over and held her stomach as she screamed out in pain.

"Dax?" Leighanne asked in a worried voice. "Whats wrong?"

Leighanne looked up at the sky and let out a scream which turned into a tiger's roar.

The four adults were shocked as they all saw their friend who had turned into a white tiger before their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! SOOOO sorry it took me so long to update this. Thanks for all the alerts and favorites that is what keeps this story alive! I only own Leighanne and Daxton please read and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

Leighanne stood there in shock as she saw her best friend transform into a white tiger in front of her eyes.

Daxton ran towards the woods and when Leighanne started after her Quinn held her back.

"It's best to just let her go." Quinn said as Leighanne looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Just let her go? What if she loses control and kills someone?" Leighanne asked frantically as the boys laughed at her.

"She won't lose control. Shifters have self-control. Don't believe everything you see in movies Leigh." Quinn said as Leighanne let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Don't worry about it she will be back to herself by morning and she will learn to control her phasing." Sam explained.

"You sure?" Leighanne asked as Sam nodded.

"My best friend is a shifter and I have a vampire trying to fuck me. Got to love my life." Leighanne said under her breath as she got in her car.

**~Arlene's House~**

"Shit." Leighanne said as she put her car in park and saw her sister standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been young lady?" Arlene said as Leighanne rolled her eyes.

"Arlene don't start with me please. I'm not in the mood." Leighanne said pushing past her sister and walking up the stairs.

"No you are going to tell me where you have been. While you are living in my house you will follow my rules." Arlene yelled as Leighanne clenched her fists.

"Arlene you are my sister… not my mother. Stop acting like a mother and start acting like my sister okay?"

"Leighanne, I'm just trying to protect you. You know how I feel about vampires." Leighanne said from the doorway of Leighanne's room.

"Yes I know. You have to realize Arlene that not all vampires are the same, just like not all people are the same." Leighanne said sitting down on her bed.

"When Momma died I promised her that I would protect you. So I want you to read these." Arlene said as she handed her sister a handful of pamphlets and stepped out of her room.

Leighanne sighed as she looked through the Fellowship of the Sun pamphlets that her sister had brought to her. She read all about how Rev. Steve Newlin and his wife started the church after Newlin's father was maliciously attacked by a vampire the summer before and how they strived to rid the world of ungodly creatures.

"Bunch of bullshit." Leighanne said as she threw the pamphlets down on the floor and took a match to them. "Hypocrites." She added as she opened her backpack and took candles and moved the rug to reveal a pentagram on the floor.

She lit the candles in a circle around the pentagram and took a knife out from her bag. She said the words that she had said so many times before and closed her eyes.

A knock from her window broke Leighanne's concentration, she quickly looked back to see Eric looking at her with a serious face.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She said as she opened the window.

"Invite me in." He said urgently as Leighanne just looked at him.

"NO! If my sister finds out you are here again she's going to kick me out." Leighanne said as Eric gritted his teeth and pushed her forcefully back and held her hands as his fangs extended.

"I don't have time for this Leighanne. You are in danger now invite me in!" Eric hissed as Leighanne rolled her eyes.

"Fine come in but if Arlene finds out you are going to find me a place to stay that's rent free." Leighanne said as she sat back down in her circle and began her ritual again.

"Leighanne you need to be quiet. Chant to yourself or something." Eric said sitting down on her bed.

"Eric it's the full moon I have to do this."

"I know you do just do it quieter you are drawing the wolves to you." Eric said making Leighanne raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"You're drawing the wolves to you so shut up!" Eric yelled a little. "Sorry now I know why they are after you and how you got your powers. Did you ever dabble in black magic?" He added as Leighanne began to blow out the candles.

"Yeah I experimented a little when I first got to college. It scared the shit out of me when I first started getting my visions so I stopped. Are the wolves after me because they know my past?" Leighanne asked as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Yes. They want to use you to do their dirty work. I won't let them get to you I promise Leighanne." Eric said as Leighanne went back to her ritual and Eric sat on the bed watching her.

**~Later~**

Daxton rolled over with a groan and sat up quickly when she realized she was in the woods.

"What the fuck?" She whispered as she slowly got up. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Of course no one can hear you idiot you are in the middle of nowhere." Daxton said rolling her eyes as she walked around the woods unsure of what happened hours before.

"_Cher_?" A voice asked making Daxton stiffen up. She quickly turned around as she saw Alcide walking towards her in nothing but a tight pair of blue jeans.

"What happened to me?" Daxton asked.

"You shifted for the first time." Alcide answered making Daxton look at him with wide eyes.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening. I was just dreaming. I don't have a long lost brother I am completely normal. I'm not a freak!" she yelled as Alcide walked closer to her.

"You aren't a freak darlin'. I'm a werewolf remember? So if you are a freak I am a freak too." Alcide said with a smile as he took his hand under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking in his eyes.

"I promise I will help you get through this. First couple times are scary. I've woken up naked in random places wondering what the hell happened the night before, how much I had drank. After a little while you'll be able to control the shifting and be alert as its happening. You won't believe what a rush it is it's almost as good as sex." Alcide said with a laugh as Daxton grinned at him.

"Really? Care to test out that theory?" She said as she walked towards him unashamed of her body.

"Daxton, I can't." Alcide said as she kept walking towards him smiling as he was breathing heavy.

"Why not?" She asked in a whisper as her lips were inches from his.

"I just… fuck it." Alcide said as he crushed his lips to hers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the latest chapter! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT! read and review please? :) Enjoy Ash! lol**

* * *

Alcide deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Daxton's mouth. He picked her up and as a natural reflex she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He removed his mouth from hers making her groan in protest but moaned loudly as he took a handful of her hair gently pulled it and nibbled kisses down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

His mouth roamed over her collarbone then lower to her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth making her gasp and clutch his waist.

"Did I scare you?" Alcide asked as he looked down at Daxton who was breathing heavy.

She answered him by pulling him down and kissing his lips hard. He laughed a little against her lips as he gently laid her to the ground. He lay beside her and played with the ends of her hair.

"Daxton, there is so much that you don't know about me. I'm not a good person." Alcide said as Daxton touched his face.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." She said as she pressed kisses to his throat and down his chest until he dragged her into his arms and kissed her mouth, her throat, her chest.

He drew her closer and she could feel the thunder of his heartbeat against her chest. He wanted to be gentle but their was no stopping the demon that had taken over him. He had to possess her. Mind, body and soul. He was like a madman as he entered her. Hearing her gasp of surprise he stopped.

"Sorry Dax."

"Would you stop saying sorry and do it? I'm not a china doll you know." She said with a laugh as she tightened her muscles around him and began to move with him. He held onto her as he took her higher.

**~Later~**

"Wow." Daxton said as she looked over at Alcide who was driving his truck and smiling.

"I've imagined that happening so many times since we met but I never imagined it would be that good." Daxton said with a sigh as she crossed her arms and got warm in the shirt that Alcide had lent her.

"It was that good?" Alcide asked with a smirk looking over at her.

"Oh yeah. You'll be getting a thank you card in the mail. Maybe a balloon too." Daxton said as Alcide shook his head. "Where are we going?" She asked as Alcide turned onto a small dirt road.

"This is one of my father's properties. I stay here when I have business in Bon Temps." Alcide explained as Daxton nodded.

He pulled the truck to a stop, walked to the passenger side and picked Daxron up making her laugh.

"Where are we going?"

"To finish what I started." Alcide said as he opened the door and walked inside crushing his lips to hers. He gently laid her on the floor as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah you are definitely getting a balloon. Maybe some chocolate too." Daxton said with a laugh.

"Shut up Dax." Alcide said as he crushed his lips to hers once more.

He kissed down her neck unbuttoning the flannel shirt slowly trailing kisses down her chest.

Daxton's hands found the edge of his shirt. She quickly pulled it off and let her hands travel down his back. Her fingernails gently scraping as his mouth traveled lower and lower.

Daxton shuddered as she felt his lips on her stomach letting his tongue slide around her belly button.

Alcide let his mouth slip lower making Daxton moan loudly as he kissed her lower stomach. He slowly brushed his fingers over her as he moved down.

Daxton moaned as he kissed and licked the soft flesh of her thighs. She bit her bottom lip and looked down to see him smirking at her.

"Alcide." She said with a moan as he parted her legs and his hand found the spot between her legs. She made a purring sound making Alcide stop and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes got wide embarrassed over what she had just done. "Oh my god. I can't control it Alcide I'm sorry." She said making Alcide laugh.

"It's perfectly alright darlin'. Just lets me know I'm doing something right" Alcide said as he lowered himself and tasted her.

Daxton moaned loudly as she arched her hips wanting more. Alcide looked up at her then stripped his pants off and entered her making her moan and dig her nails into his back.

Alcide breathed heavy as he continued to slide deep within her.

"Alcideeee" Daxton said with a groan as Alcide smiled and continued to rock against her bringing her to the brink again and again.

"Wow." Daxton said a short time later as they lay in the floor clinging to each other their bodies sheened with sweat.

"You want to go back to that loser named Matt after that?" Alcide asked as Daxton looked at him with a glare.

"Matt who?" Daxton answered with a laugh as Alcide kissed her lips.

"Good answer." He said as she laid her head against his chest.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Alcide quickly sat up.

"What's wrong? Daxton asked as she slowly sat up.

"I think we should get dressed Daxton troubles coming." Alcide said as he quickly tossed his flannel shirt over to Daxton who put it on.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Alcide said with a groan as he pulled his pants up over his hips.

They soon heard a loud banging and a petite dirty blonde haired woman stood at the front door fuming.

"Alcide Herveaux!" She yelled glaring as she saw Alcide and Daxton sitting on the couch.

"Debbie Pelt." Alcide said as Debbie threw her bag down on the floor and walked up to Daxton.

"Have you been fucking my wolf?" She asked as Daxton just smirked at her.

"Your wolf? Honey when you left him because he didn't want kids he became free game." Daxton said as Debbie got into her face. "Go back to your fuck buddy hmm what was his name? oh yeah Cooter. He's really going places with a name like that." Daxton added with a laugh as Debbie gritted her teeth.

"Oh go fuck yourself!" Debbie screamed.

"Darling now that I have Alcide I won't need to do that. Enjoy your drug addict while I enjoy a real man." Daxton said with a smirk as Debbie screamed like a banshee.

"This isn't over!" Debbie screamed as she ran out the door.

Daxton looked back at Alcide with an innocent smile as he shook his head.

"Lets get back to business shall we?" Alcide asked as he brought his lips to hers once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Here is the latest chapter! This is the longest one that I have done and I might do another chapter tonight so be on the lookout :) Thanks to everyone for the favorites, alerts and the few reviews that I've gotten. I'd like to get more reviews so if you read please review? I asked nicely! :) haha. Enough of me! Read and Enjoy! I only own Leighanne and Daxton!**

* * *

**~Merlotte's~**

It was another busy morning at Merlotte's and tempers were blazing.

"I swear if I have to go to that back table one more time I'm going to scream." Leighanne said as she put her tray down with a bang.

"What are they doing Leigh?" Sam asked as he walked out of his office.

"Being obnoxious jerks. They keep asking for my number and if I walk by they try and grab my ass. I swear Sam if they signal me one more time I'm not going." Leighanne said as she sat down beside Lafayette.

"Hooker you want me to go and beat their asses?" Lafayette said as he put burgers on the grill.

"No Lafayette its okay." Leighanne said with a small laugh as she looked out the pick-up window to see Daxton walk in with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god I'm so glad that you are here." Leighanne said as Daxton walked through the back and put her purse in Sam's desk. "Be glad you didn't have the morning shift these fuckers have been so obnoxious today." She added but stopped quickly when she didn't see her friend's facial features change.

"Why in the hell are you so chipper?" Leighanne asked as Daxton put on her apron with a smile.

"I know that look. Hooker did you get laid?" Lafayette asked as Daxton laughed a little bit.

"I'll never tell." Daxton said with a laugh as she grabbed her dishpan and walked out towards the dining area.

"Oh hell no. You better be telling me everything that happened later!" Leighanne said as Daxton nodded and began picking up the dishes.

Lafayette put his last order to be picked up then smiled when a tall Hispanic man walked through the front door.

"You ready to go baby?" He asked as Lafayette hung up his apron. "In a few minutes there's some people I'd like you to meet." He said as he walked over to Leighanne.

"Jesús, this is Leighanne Arlene's sister. She shares the same gift that you have." Lafayette said as Leighanne hit his arm.

"Shut up Lafayette! Arlene can hear you." She said with a hiss as Lafayette rolled his eyes.

Jesús shook her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you Leighanne. If you are interested there is a Wicca group that I'm apart of that meets every Saturday. I'd love for you to join us sometimes. Marnie is our group leader she loves for the group to grow." Jesús said as Leighanne smiled.

"Sorry Jesús. I mostly practice alone. Tell Marnie I'm sorry but I think I'm going to have to pass." Leighanne said as Jesús nodded.

"Let me know if you change your mind." He said as he and Lafayette began to walk out but stopped abruptly as Daxton appeared in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Jesús this is Daxton she's staying in Bon Temps for the summer." Lafayette explained as Jesús held out his hand but quickly put it down as Daxton kept staring at him.

"Hooker what is wrong with you?" Lafayette asked as Daxton shook her head like she was trying to snap herself out of a trance.

"I'm sorry Lafayette but wow. Can I steal him?" Daxton asked as Jesús laughed.

"Bitch lay one finger on him and Leighanne will be bailing me out of jail." Lafayette said causing the others to laugh.

"But… Lafayette he's too hot to be gay! Come on let me turn him straight!" Daxton said with a laugh as Lafayette and Jesús walked past her and out the door.

"Meanie!" She shouted as Leighanne shook her head and grabbed her purse.

"Remember tell me everything tonight!" She said as Daxton nodded and she walked out the door.

Leighanne walked to her car but stopped as she saw an older lady with red hair leaning up against it.

"Um, can I help you?" Leighanne asked as the woman looked up at her.

"Leighanne Fowler?"

"Yeah…" Leighanne said hesitantly as she fiddled through her purse a little and kept her hand on her mace.

"My name is Marnie. Lafayette told me about you." She said as Leighanne dropped her mace back into her purse.

"I also told Jesús that I practice alone." Leighanne said as she put her purse on her shoulder.

"I have heard of your power. You would be a great asset to my circle." Marnie said as she walked closer.

"Listen Marnie, that was my past. I dabbled in the dark shit and it scared me, okay? So I stopped. I promised myself that I would never go back to that." Leighanne said as Marnie looked at her with a smile.

"Our circle never practices dark magic Leighanne. Plus I heard about your little issue with the werewolves. I could help you fix that if you join my circle." Marnie said making Leighanne's eyes grow wide.

"I don't know how you found out about that but I can take care of myself. I practice alone. Now if you would kindly move I have some things that I need to do." Leighanne said as Marnie quickly moved and let her get into her car.

Marnie watched with a glare as Leighanne drove down the road.

"Just you wait little girl. You will become apart of my circle rather you like it or not." Marnie said as she quickly got back into her car and left Merlotte's.

**~Leighanne's Car~**

Leighanne sighed as she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed a number that she now knew by heart.

"_Fangtasia, Pam speaking how may I help you?" _A bored voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Pam. It's Leighanne. May I please speak to Eric?"

"_Sure hold on."_

"Eric Northman speaking."

"Eric its Leighanne. I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Eric asked alarmed.

"You know why the werewolves want me? Well it appears Jesús, Lafayette's boyfriend told his coven leader about me." Leighanne said into the phone as she drove down the road.

"Wait how does Jesús know what you are?" Eric asked.

"I'm assuming Lafayette told him. Lafayette has known about me being a witch longer than anybody." Leighanne explained as Eric let out a breath.

"What is the coven leaders' name?"

"Marnie."

"I'll see what I can find out for you."

"Thanks Eric…"

**~Later at Marnie's Circle~**

"Where the fuck are y'all going to get a dead body?" Lafayette screamed looking in shock at the people around him.

"Excuse me. Y'all are looking for a dead body?" A cool voice asked making the group turn around and look at the face of Eric Northman.

"Oh shit not you." Lafayette said as Eric smiled a bit.

"Lafayette… I didn't know you were a witch." Eric said as he extended his fangs and walked towards the circle. He stepped on a candle making it go out as he moved towards the center of the circle.

"I'm told that your leader's name is Marnie." Eric said as he continued to walk.

"Really? Who told you that?" A woman asked as Eric turned around to look at her.

"Lets just say a little bird did." Eric said with a smile as Marnie stood in the middle of the circle not saying a word. "So which one of you lovely ladies is Marnie?" Eric added as he looked at all the witches in front of him.

"I am. I, I am Marnie." Marnie said stuttering as she walked closer to Eric who gave her a smile.

"Excellent. Thank you for coming forward. Now here's the deal Marnie. This is the last time your coven convenes. Before you even think about agreeing and then meeting behind my back know this, there is no behind my back. I am everywhere." Eric said with a smirk as the others looked in shock.

"What's in it for me?" Marnie asked.

"I said it was a deal not a negotiation." Eric said gritting his teeth. "Lafayette do I negotiate?" Eric said looking over Marnie's shoulder at Lafayette who was looking scared.

"I'd listen to him Marnie. He tends to get his way." Lafayette said as Marnie looked around and gritted her teeth.

"Join hands." Marnie said but gasped as Eric took her by the throat.

"Why couldn't you just take the deal?" Eric asked as Marnie whimpered in his arms. He bit her making her scream in pain.

"Elements of the night, elements of the dead, come this way." Holly started chanting making the others look at her. "We call upon ye, we summon ye." She added as the others joined in and joined hands.

"Elements of the night, elements of the dead, come this way." They chanted as Eric bit down harder.

"We call upon ye, we summon ye."

Tara grabbed a steak and tried to sneak up behind Eric but gasped as Eric threw Marnie and took Tara by the throat.

"Well… what do we have here?"

"Oh shit." Lafayette said as he started chanting and grabbed Jesús' hand.

"Elements of the night, elements of the dead, come this way..."

A strange wind blew through the room as Marnie stood up. Eric looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stood there staring at her. She began to speak in another language making the other coven members look at her in fear and in awe. Eric kept standing there staring with his fangs extended as Marnie talked like an unknown force had taken over her body.

Erics fangs retracted as he ran out the door leaving the coven members in shock.

"Holy shit." Lafayette said as Marnie snapped out of it.

"Well what happened? Is he gone?" Marnie asked as the other coven members looked at her in shock.

**~Later~**

Leighanne was driving home after running all of her errands for the day. She sang loudly along with the radio and slammed on breaks when she saw a shirtless blonde man walking down the side of the road.

"Mister you are going to get yourself killed." She yelled out the window to the man.

"Sorry." He said without looking at her as he kept walking.

"Wait a minute… Eric?" She asked as he turned around and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

It's me, Leighanne."

"Who?"

"You know me. We just talked not even two hours ago." Leighanne said as Eric just stared blankly at her.

"No I don't…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! here is the latest chapter! I only own Daxton and Leighanne. If you read PLEASE review! I beg of you! lol. Thank you guys for all the alerts and faves! WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT AT THE BEGINNING! Read and Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Eric, what in the hell happened to you?" Leighanne asked as Eric stood on the side of the road in only an old pair of blue jeans.

"What who?" He asked with a scared face. "Who are you and who is Eric?" He asked as he looked at Leighanne with wide eyes.

"Your name is Eric Northman. My name is Leighanne Fowler. We're friends. Its safe. Get in the car." Leighanne explained as Eric slowly walked towards the car and got in. They rode in silence for a little bit before Eric finally spoke.

"I feel like I know you. Are you my girlfriend or wife?" Eric asked making Leighanne laugh a little bit.

"Far from it." She said as she pulled up in front of a small house.

"Is this yours?" Eric asked as she put the car into park.

"Once. I grew up in this house. I live with my sister now. This is the only safe place that I could think of." Leighanne said unlocking the door. "Make yourself at him I have some research that I need to do." She added as Eric followed her into the house.

**~Later~**

"Thanks Pam." Leighanne said hanging up her cell phone.

"So Pam is my child?" Eric asked as Leighanne nodded at him.

"In a twisted fucked up way, yes." Leighanne said as Eric walked over and sat down close beside her.

"Do you know what happened to me?" Eric asked.

"I have a few ideas. I'm a Wiccan. When I first got into college I dabbled a little in dark magic. It's really heavy stuff and it consumes you. It scared the be-jesus out of me so I quit. Not long after I quit I started having these visions. Visions of the past or things that had yet to come. Anyways Lafayette's boyfriend heard about my powers and told his coven leader about me. She wants me to join them and I said no. I'm assuming she found out that we were close and she put a spell on you. A powerful one. Leighanne explained as Eric put his arm around her shoulders.

"So we're close? Are we lovers?" Eric asked making Leighanne laugh.

"More like business associates. Not that you didn't try." Leighanne said as Eric took the laptop out of her lap and slowly ran his hands up her legs.

"How come we never went through with it?" He asked as he slid his hand further up her thigh making Leighanne take a deep breath.

"Because you are a jerk and I hate your guts." She said as Eric's face was just inches from hers.

"If you hated my guts you wouldn't have saved me would you?"

"Screw you Eric." Leighanne said breathing heavy and moaned as Eric's fingers found his way in the front of her underwear

"Eric I mean it…"

Eric slipped a finger inside of her smirking when she arched against him. He slipped another in making her moan louder.

"Eric I hate you." Leighanne said breathing heavy.

"You've wanted this all along Leighanne." Eric said as he removed his fingers and rubbed her arms up and down. "I can tell."

"Eric Northman if this is one of your tricks I will never forgive you!" She yelled as Eric looked at her with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I know you. If this is your way of getting into my pants faking amnesia I will throw you out into the sun the first chance I get, okay?" Leighanne said as Eric smiled.

"I'm not faking. I don't understand how I could forget someone as beautiful as you." Eric said as he touched her face.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Leighanne asked as she looked into Eric's eyes.

"Help me remember." Eric said as his lips lightly brushed over hers.

Eric kissed Leighanne softly then more thoroughly slipping his tongue into her mouth. Eric extended his fangs shocking Leighanne as she nicked her tongue on them.

"Sorry." Eric said with a little laugh as Leighanne smiled and began kissing him again. Eric slowly laid her down on the couch removing her shirt slowly taking in the sight of her.

Leighanne shifted to remove her bra and smiled up at Eric who was staring at her.

"What?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"That's because you don't remember anyone else." Leighanne said with a laugh that turned into a moan when Eric took her breast into his mouth.

He worked his way down kissing down her soft skin lingering on her stomach.

Eric laughed as Leighanne's hands found the button to his jeans. She quickly unbuttoned them. Eric took Leighanne's skirt off slowly and smiled before he ripped her underwear off and threw them behind the couch.

Leighanne moaned as Eric ran his tongue over her thighs and moaned loudly as he bit down on the inside of her thigh. She felt blood trickle down her leg as Eric sucked powerfully. She shuddered and moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue lick the blood and close the wound.

Eric kissed his way back up her body making his way back to her lips. Leighanne moaned loudly against his lips as he entered her moving deep in her. After a few minutes Eric pulled out and looked at Leighanne who was breathing heavy and smiling.

"Wow. If I knew it was going to be like that I would've let you do this a long time ago." Leighanne said with a laugh as Eric continued to kiss her neck then down her chest.

He quickly picked her up and put her back against the wall.

"Again." He said in a heavy voice as he began to ravish her body again.

**~Merlotte's~**

Daxton looked at her cell phone checking the time and sighed as she watched the last customer left the bar.

"What are you still doing here?" Sam asked as he locked up his office and sat at the table that Daxton was sitting at.

"Well Alcide was supposed to come and pick me up an hour and a half ago. I've called him and got no answer so it appears I have been stood up." Daxton said looking down at the table.

"Alcide Herveaux?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow as Daxton nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"You two seeing each other?"

"I thought we were but it appears not since he can't remember to pick me up from work." Daxton said with a laugh as Sam kept staring at her. "What?"

"Honey he's been lying to you." Sam said as Daxton raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he tell you that him and Debbie had broken up?"

"Yeah."

Sam gritted his teeth and let out a breath. "They have been back together for a couple of weeks now. Debbie came back and begged for forgiveness and he took her back as always. Alcide is a good man, an awesome were but when it comes to Debbie he doesn't tend to think." Sam explained as Daxton looked at him with a shocked look upon her face.

"No. No. No. That can't be. We were just together the other night. Debbie walked in and I told her off." Daxton said while Sam shook his head.

"Walked in? Did you guys lock the door?"

"I think so yeah."

"How do you think she got in? She had a key Dax. They are still together." Sam said as Daxton quickly got up from the table.

"You know what Sam? I think you are just jealous." Daxton yelled as Sam looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Jealous? Jealous of what? I'm trying to look out for you Daxton. The man is lying to you I don't want to see you hurt." Sam said following Daxton to the door.

"Too late." She said as she ran out the door.

"Damnit Daxton!" Sam yelled as she shifted and ran into the woods.

Daxton ran for a little bit until she came to a clearing. She quickly shifted back to human form and leaned against a tree.

"Damn men." She said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. After a few minutes of crying she heard leaves crunch behind her.

"Who"s there?" She asked as she quickly pulled out the tan top that she had hidden in her bag and put it on.

"Daxton… Daxton… Daxton…"


End file.
